ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sig
franchise.]] Sig is a half-demon spacey alien, and one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is voiced by Benjamin Diskin. Biography Games only His left eye is red and his left hand is a large red claw. He is derived from the neutral parts of a demon but is ignorant of his origins. Little is known about his origins, the same day as Strange Klug, which was the original number of the beast. His magic derives from Blue Magic, and has a connection with insects, usually oblivious to anything except for them. In fact, he has a deep interest or even obsession in collecting bugs and makes a hobby of it. His attacks are Cyan, Paraiba, Robin's Egg, Celestial and Hydrangea. His birthday is June 16th. Sig was first introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever 2, with a playable set of courses in story mode. From his debut all the way to the most recent games, he shows little recognizable emotion - as such, many assume he has some sort of emotional problem. Although he is sometimes shown smiling, he lacks emotions through his text, and acts passively toward things. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Oniko had fallen in love with Sig. However, Sig shows no interest in her. In Japanese fanart, Sig is shown in relationships with both Amitie and Lidelle quite commonly. Less commonly suggested is a relationship between Sig and Raffina, likely baseless since Raffina would probably be disgusted by his bug collecting hobby, among other things. He is voiced by Benjamin Diskin who also voices Lemres in the English dub of Puyo Puyo Tetris. Relationships Amitie Sig and Amitie both attend Primp Magic School and are good friends. Many believe that Amitie may have a crush on Sig, especially after reading the cutscene dialogue for the Amitie vs. Sig battle during the Illusion Battles in Puyo Puyo Tetris, in which Amitie states that she has something to tell the illusion of Sig standing before her, until he stops her and tells her to say it to the real Sig. Feli Sig has a good friendship with Feli who dislikes Klug. Klug Unlike Feli who dislikes him Klug, Sig treats Klug has his friend to comfort him whenever Feli gets angry at him. Lemres He is really embarrassed to found the reasons of attending with Primp Magic School's attentions with Lemres from understanding Ms. Accord. Ms. Accord Ms. Accord is Sig's teacher at Primp Magic School. Appearance His most distinct features are his heterochromia and red left arm, which come from his demonic origins. His eyes are blue and red, his left eye being red. Sig has sky blue hair, with hair antennae that seem to be prehensile. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2, he wore a white and blue long-sleeved shirt with dark blue pants and blue shoes. Light blue ankle socks peek from his shoes. He also carries a large bag on his waist, with a wing clipped on it. In Puyo Puyo 7, his outfit is a lighter-colored version of the boys' Suzuran school uniform. He keeps his waist bag. In Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, he wore a dark blue and white-sleeved t-shirt with a beetle on the front. His pants are a lighter shade of blue, with a white stripe around his knees. His shoes are now white and blue with green soles. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Twins Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Brave Heroes Category:Students